


An Evening With the Heiress

by SkyShadow22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyShadow22/pseuds/SkyShadow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake accompanies Weiss to a formal event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening With the Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Not my primary ship, but I had this idea and just had to write it. Hope everyone enjoys!

The faint sounds of chirping birds and chatting students drifted through the open window of the dorm room. Blake rested against the pillows on her bed as she read and enjoyed the peaceful day. Weiss sat at her desk, listening to music through her headphones while she studied. The two of them had been like this since Ruby and Yang had taken Zwei to the park. They had extended an invitation, but Blake and Weiss declined. 

They rarely had moments of peace like this. The sisters weren't obnoxiously noisy or energetic, but they both preferred actively hanging out over just quietly enjoying the company of their friends. They did have their moments. Ruby often became engrossed in a video game that would keep her busy for hours, occasionally grunting or yelling. Yang was almost always active, as though she had an infinite energy reserve. But she had started reading more recently, coming to Blake for recommendations. It kept her attention for a while, but she had a habit of coming to Blake after every few chapters to enthusiastically discuss what had happened. 

Blake loved her friends dearly and enjoyed spending time with them, but she valued these tranquil days where she could relax without much excitement. Weiss seemed to as well, though she spent a lot of the time studying. Blake appreciated Weiss' calm demeanor. She could sometimes be the loudest of the four girls, but during their downtime, she was much calmer. She was when it was just her and Blake, anyway. The two of them had gotten closer recently, mostly going to cafes or sneaking off to the library together. Blake wondered if it wasn't partly to make up for Weiss' attitude towards her towards the start of the year. 

Weiss suddenly started humming and after listening for a few seconds, Blake recognized it as one of last year's more popular songs. Blake found it amusing that Weiss liked pop songs so much. She didn't seem the type, but she knew all the lyrics and sang or hummed along with the songs. Blake had once walked in on Weiss singing loudly to a song as she danced, which she had made Blake promise not to tell anyone about. Weiss turned her head to look at some notes, then looked up to meet Blake's eyes. Blake realized she had been staring at Weiss for about a minute. Warmth spread through her cheeks as Weiss removed one of her headphones. 

"Sorry, was I humming loudly?" she asked. 

Blake shook her head. "No, you're fine. I was just spacing out." 

Weiss smiled. "How is your book?" 

Blake thought for a second. She liked to finish a book before analyzing it too much. "It's good so far. Some of the dialogue is awkward and cheesy, but I like the characters. The plot is pretty uninspired, though." 

Weiss had her head propped up on one arm while she listened. "What's it about?" 

"It's a love story between two roommates." As soon as the words left her mouth, Blake felt another rush of heat in her face. 

Weiss seemed not to notice and continued. "Do you read a lot of love stories?" 

Blake shrugged. "I just read a lot." 

Weiss smiled again. "I'll have to get a recommendation from you after this project is done. I'll let you get back to your book." She turned her attention back to the homework on her desk. 

Blake found her place on the page, but found that she couldn't focus on the words. She wasn't sure when she had developed a crush on Weiss, but now every time she smiled at Blake, Blake's heart jumped a bit. She had tried to act normally but Yang caught on at some point and took it as a personal mission to get them together. So far this had mostly involved Yang teasing Blake. 

A commotion came from the hallway, signaling Ruby and Yang's return. Weiss sighed. "The peace was nice while it lasted." 

The door opened and a Corgi rushed into room, heading straight towards Blake's bed. Zwei sat down next to the bed and looked up at Blake happily, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he panted. "Hello, Zwei," Blake groaned. She still didn't care much for dogs, but she had warmed up to him slightly. Zwei, on the other hand, loved Blake and tried to get attention from her all the time. 

Ruby and Yang followed directly behind the small dog. Ruby walked unsteadily to the beds across from Blake and flopped down onto Weiss' bed. "How was the park?" Blake asked. 

Yang kicked her shoes off and sat down heavily at the foot of Weiss' bed. Ruby gave a small grunt as she bounced. "We wanted to give Zwei some exercise, but Ruby ran around with him so much that she ended up getting worn out instead of him," Yang explained. 

A muffled groan came from the pillow where Ruby's face was buried. She lifted her head enough to mutter "need food..." and let it fall back into the pillow. 

"I hope you know you two are going to wash my sheets," Weiss told the sisters. "Honestly, you're both sweaty and gross." 

Yang stuck her tongue out at her. "Yeah, yeah. Here," she handed Weiss an envelope that she had been holding onto. "I grabbed the mail on our way back." 

Weiss looked it over before opening it. She opened the letter and read it for a few seconds before groaning. "Great, it's an invitation," she sighed. 

"Is that...bad?" Yang asked. 

"Just a nuisance. My father said if I wanted to attend school in Vale, I'd occasionally have to make appearances at events." Weiss waved her hand in exasperation. "Represent the family, or some such nonsense." 

"What's the event?" Blake inquired. 

"An art gallery." 

Blake's cat ears twitched beneath her bow. "That doesn't sound so bad." 

"I suppose, but there are better things I could be doing on a Saturday evening." 

"Can you get out of it?" Yang offered. 

"Doubtful." Weiss was looking over another piece of paper that had been in the envelope. "And apparently my dear sister took the liberty to order me a dress for the occasion." She sounded annoyed, but not angry. Blake didn't know much about Weiss' sister Winter, but Weiss seemed to like her and get along with her well enough. Weiss had told Blake that she used to not like Winter because she felt like she was in her shadow, but that they had been getting along better in recent years. By the sound of it, Winter was playfully teasing her sister by ordering her a dress for an event that she knew Weiss wouldn't want to attend. 

Yang suddenly perked up and glanced at Blake mischievously. "Hey, are you allowed to bring a guest?" Blake's eyes widened as she realized what her partner was up to. 

Weiss gave Yang a puzzled look. "Yes...do you...want to come?" 

"I don't, but somebody else might." Yang looked over at Blake. Blake tensed up as Weiss looked at her as well. 

"Oh. Did you want to join me, Blake?" Weiss had a slight smile as she asked. Blake saw the chance that Yang did and couldn't pass it up. 

"An art gallery could make for a nice evening," Blake said shyly. 

"Having company would certainly make the event more tolerable," Weiss remarked. She turned back to her desk. "I'll mark plus one and send it out later." 

Blake noticed the huge grin Yang was directing at her. Blake glared at her, trying to signal for her to act normally. A muffled groan that sounded like "fooooooood" came from Ruby. Yang stood up and hoisted her sister over her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get some food before our mighty leader starves to death. 

\ 

"Yang, I already have a dress," Blake protested. The two of them were walking past shops in downtown Vale. Yang had insisted on a shopping day to find a dress for Blake to wear to the gallery. 

"Yeah, but Weiss has seen that one. We need to find something that will really get her attention!" 

Blake put her hands over her face in embarrassment. "Yang, I swear." 

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out. If you really don't want to do this, we'll head back." 

Blake sighed. "Just nothing too flashy." Yang chuckled. "And I do appreciate the help, really." Even if Yang delighted in teasing her, Blake knew her partner was trying to help her with Weiss. Blake was too reserved to make a move herself, so Yang's meddling often gave her the push she needed. 

"Happy to help!" Yang was smiling brightly. She seemed to be sincerely happy to help Blake, which made Blake happy as well. She was glad to have Yang's outgoing personality around to compliment her own quiet demeanor. 

"Yang!" Blake heard somebody yell from somewhere ahead of them. She searched the small crowd and saw someone waving. After a moment, Blake recognized her and felt her stomach tighten. 

"You didn't..." Blake muttered to Yang. 

"I thought I'd enlist some help to make sure we find the perfect dress," the blonde said cheerily as she waved back. They kept walking until they reached Coco, who was standing outside of a shop. Blake hadn't noticed from a distance that Velvet was with her. 

"What's up, guys?" Coco gave a little wave. 

"Heya," Velvet greeted with a smile. She was wearing a light sundress and a brimmed hat that was designed to allow her ears to stick out of the top. Blake had never seen Velvet in anything but her uniform or battle gear and was a bit surprised at how cute she looked. 

"Thanks for coming," Yang said. "I figured you were the best authority to help us out." 

"You flatter me," Coco replied. "It's my pleasure." She wasn't wearing her sunglasses and looked Blake over with cool brown eyes. "We can definitely find something for you," she said with a wink. 

Blake's face flushed at the attention. "Shall we?" Yang gestured towards the store and the four girls entered. The checkout was near the front and a balding elderly man smiled and nodded in greeting. The store was well lit and had pop music playing overhead. Mannequins stood on tables, modeling the clothes that were on sale. Looking at the clothes on display, Blake started to worry. It all looked expensive. 

"Coco, maybe we should try a different store..." Blake said nervously. 

Coco looked back at her and seemed to understand. She smiled and said "no worries, kid. I get a discount here. Plus, Yang and I are paying." 

Blake looked at Yang with a slightly horrified expression. She responded with a wide grin. "There's no arguing, either. I already tried to pay for today myself and she wouldn't have it." Coco tapped Yang's shoulder and pointed. The two of them hurried away, leaving Blake standing in stunned silence. 

A hand came to rest on Blake's shoulder and she turned to see Velvet giving her a sympathetic expression. "Seriously, there's no arguing. Coco loves to treat people, especially when she's helping them pick out clothes." 

Blake sighed. "So your teammates a bit of a handful too?" Blake enjoyed Velvet's company and had always wanted to hang out with her outside of school. Blake felt that she and Sun had bonded quickly due to their shared Faunus heritage and wondered if it would be the same with Velvet. 

Velvet chuckled. "Sometimes." She rocked on her feet for a moment before asking "So, between you and me, is this dress for a date?" 

Blake rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away in embarrassment. "Uh...kind of." She was glad that Yang had apparently not told them all the details. 

"Kind of a date?" 

"Well, we didn't establish it. It's just two of us going to an art gallery..." 

"An art gallery. So it is Weiss then." 

Blake snapped her eyes back to Velvet as her face became hot. "How did...did Yang say something?" 

Velvet grinned cheerfully and giggled. "I just have an eye for it." 

"Ugh." Blake looked to make sure Coco wasn't within earshot. "Yeah, it's Weiss," she said quietly. 

Velvet nodded. "I'm guessing she doesn't know how you feel?" Blake shook her head. Velvet looked off thoughtfully. "Well this will definitely be a good opportunity. Don't be too heavy handed, but push a bit and try to set the tone for the evening." Blake was surprised that she was suddenly getting dating advice from one of her seniors. Velvet smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, you're already naturally charming." 

Blake scratched her head. "Thanks." Velvet was a bit silly, but her advice actually did encourage Blake some. 

"You're very welcome. I had to make the first move with Coco too. Despite how she acts, she can be pretty shy." 

Blake stared at her for a few seconds as she connected the dots. "Wait...are you two...?" 

Velvet raised an eyebrow. "You do know Coco and I are dating, right?" 

"I actually didn't." It didn't really surprise Blake, it just hadn't occurred to her. "When did that happen?" 

Velvet thought for a second. "We're going on...10 months. For almost two months, she was getting weirder and weirder around me. I caught on after the first moth but it was honestly so adorable that I just let her dig herself deeper before I finally asked her out," she giggled as she remembered it. "She's really fun to tease. She gets all flustered." 

Blake could see how happy Velvet was just from talking about the person she cared for. "Well congratulations. You two seem good together." 

Velvet continued to smile warmly. "She's pretty okay," she said sarcastically. She nodded in the direction their friends had gone. "Let's catch up with them before they pick out a whole new wardrobe for us." 

\ 

Blake stood awkwardly by the statue in front of the school. She was waiting for Weiss, who was picking up her dress before she came to get Blake. She could hear the distant sound of students talking and glanced around nervously, very aware and self conscious of her appearance. 

Yang and Coco had talked her into this dress, which was definitely not her usual style. The black dress had a long slit that exposed almost her entire right leg, up to her mid thigh. Additionally, the halter top had a V cut that went about halfway down her torso, revealing a fair amount of her chest. 

Blake had initially refused the dress after trying it on, but Yang, Coco, and even Velvet insisted that she looked great. Yang had also quietly assured her that it would definitely get Weiss' attention. She was unsure about how revealing it was, but Blake had agreed that it looked great on her. She fidgeted with her hair, checking to make sure it would stay in the messy bun that Yang had tamed it into. It was more of a nest than a bun, but Blake liked the slightly wild look of it. 

A loud buzz came from the small purse Blake had slung over her shoulder. She retrieved her Scroll to see that Yang had messaged her. 

[Good luck tonight!!! = D Lemme know if Ruby and I need to sleepover with JNPR ; ) ] 

Blake hoped that Yang could feel her glaring at the screen as she replied. 

[I'm going to replace your shampoo with hair dye.] 

A reply came almost immediately. 

[Love youuuuuu!!] 

Blake was still shooting daggers at the screen when a voice reached her. "Blake?" She looked up to see Weiss in an elegant and beautiful light blue evening gown. It had designs that were similar to snowflakes embroidered on the top. The bottom of the dress ended at her calves and Weiss was wearing a pair of matching blue heels. Blake had chosen a safer pair of shoes with only a slight heel. 

"Sorry I'm a bit late. The boutique took a while to find my shoes." Weiss' hair was in an actual bun, neatly held together with two hairpins. They had little snowflakes on top and were both sticking up to the right. Blake noticed that Weiss had also changed out her usual earrings for white stone studs. 

Blake was actually a bit flustered by how stunning Weiss was. She took a breath to compose herself. "It's fine. I haven't been waiting long." She began to worry about her own outfit, fearing that she was inappropriately dressed next to Weiss. From the start, Blake hadn't been sure that the dress was suitable for the gallery. 

"You look beautiful," Weiss said. 

Blake felt her ears perk up beneath the smaller purple bow she had chosen to wear tonight. "Thank you. You do as well." Weiss smiled and Blake's heart jumped. Just like that, Blake's doubts about the dress disappeared. 

\ 

As soon as they walked into the gallery, Blake felt out of place. Everyone was dressed elegantly, just like Weiss. They all looked like they were in their natural habitat, but Blake had never been to a ritzy event like this. She also noticed that there were no Faunus that she could see, which wasn't surprising, but intensified her feeling that she didn't belong. 

Blake's stomach was beginning to knot up when she felt a hand delicately touch her arm. She looked over to see Weiss' worried expression. "We can go if you're uncomfortable," she said gently. 

Blake remembered that she was here with Weiss and let her body relax. "I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled to let Weiss know she was okay. 

Weiss returned the smile. "Good. Now then," she sighed. "Let's mingle a bit." 

The two of them approached a nearby painting where an older couple stood. Weiss greeted them and made small talk. Blake was mesmerized as she watched Weiss. She was like a totally different person. After a few minutes of conversation, the couple excused themselves to continue perusing the art. 

"That was weird," Blake commented. 

"Hm? Oh yes, he can be quite a drag in conversations." 

"No, I mean I've never seen you like that." 

Weiss' expression dropped a bit. "It's all about showing good face. Smile, act interested, be polite, et cetera." She waved her hand dismissively. "Years of practice." Blake smiled when she realized that Weiss had never given her teammates that fake act. Even before they had all bonded, Weiss had been honest and acted naturally. "What are you smiling at?" Weiss asked with a smirk. 

"Nothing. Shall we move on?" Weiss narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she continued to smile playfully at Blake. She turned her attention back towards the crowd and led Blake to another painting where a woman stood admiring it. Weiss once again gave a greeting with a fake smile. 

"Oh, Miss Schnee! What a pleasure!" the woman buzzed. She was either too excited or was giving her own façade too much effort. She looked directly at Blake, which caught her off guard. The previous couple hadn't paid any attention to her. "And who is this enchanting girl you're clinging to?" 

It wasn't until now that Blake realized Weiss had never taken her hand off of Blake's arm. Her body went rigid in panic at the implication in the woman's question. Weiss seemed to pay the comment no attention and kept her hand where it was. "This is Blake Belladonna, my teammate at Beacon." 

"I see." The woman extended a hand. "Jacqueline Emerson. It's lovely to meet you, Miss Belladonna." 

Blake tried to get into character like Weiss and shook Miss Emerson's hand. "Charmed," she replied. She immediately felt awkward, but Jacqueline seemed to like it. 

"What a delightful girl," she remarked. Her eyes darted to look at something behind the girls. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry my dears, I'll have to catch up with you later." She moved past them and called out to someone. "Charles!" 

Blake exhaled. "How do you do this?" She felt drained after just one interaction. 

Weiss giggled next to her. "You seem to have a knack for it. 'Charmed!'" she exaggerated. 

Blake nudged her with her shoulder. "Shut up," she laughed. "It just came out." 

Weiss continued to look amused. "Let's go admire some of the art for a bit. I'm sure you didn't want to come just to talk to boring socialites." 

"It's actually quite entertaining. But I agree, we should look around for a bit." 

They moved around the large art gallery, trying to avoid getting roped into conversations. Blake really liked some of the pieces on display. She preferred depictions of people or scenery more than abstract art. Every now and then, Weiss would shift her hand or apply some small pressure to Blake's skin, which made Blake's heart leap every time. 

After admiring a dozen or so paintings and chatting with a few other guests, one piece caught Blake's eye. "Hey, Weiss. Is...that you?" 

They moved closer to the painting in question. "Oh, I asked her not to submit this one." It was definitely Weiss. She was in her usual white dress, striking a pose with her weapon. Blake looked it over, impressed at the level of detail. She shifted her gaze to check who the artist was. 

"Winter...Schnee? Weiss, your sister painted this?" 

"She did. She painted it last year while she was visiting home." Weiss said it so matter-of-factly. 

Blake was still astonished. It was the best piece she had seen this evening. "It's incredible. I can't believe your sister is so talented too." 

For the first time since they had arrived, Weiss removed her hand from Blake's arm. Blake turned quickly in surprise and saw the troubled expression Weiss wore as she folded her arms. She silently scolded herself. Blake knew that Weiss was sensitive about being compared to her sister. 

"When we were young, Winter and I had to choose something to practice. I tried piano and violin, but I liked singing the most. Winter liked to paint." Her voice was bitter as she spoke. "We were expected to practice everyday. In addition to our strict schoolwork, of course. It's not talent," she emphasized the last word, almost spitting it out. Weiss seemed to be glaring at something that wasn't there. "It was expected. We're Schnees. We have to be the best." 

Blake started to move her hand, but dropped it. "I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't mean to-" 

Weiss shook her head. "It's fine," she interrupted. "You're not the one who did something wrong." 

Blake stood awkwardly, searching her brain for how to make Weiss feel better. She was very aware of the absence of Weiss' hand on her arm and missed her touch. "Does your sister enjoy painting?" 

The question seemed to surprise Weiss. She looked at Blake, then back to the painting. She thought for a moment before responding. "For several years, she didn't." She paused to think again. "After I made Myrtenaster and began to seriously train to become a Huntress, she asked to sketch and paint me. She said I looked like I was dancing." 

Weiss paused again, a thoughtful expression on her face. "It sounds like she rediscovered her passion for it," Blake ventured. "She found what made that skill hers, not just something that was expected of your family." 

"I suppose." Weiss held her gaze on the painting, her expression unchanged. 

They were silent for a moment as Blake continued straining to find the right words. She decided to try a different approach. "I had a similar experience growing up." Weiss turned and looked at Blake expectedly. "Living outside of the safety of the kingdoms, I had to learn to fight so that I could survive. Especially because of what I am." Blake hoped she didn't sound like she was playing the pity card. 

"And when I joined..." Blake hesitated in case anyone overheard. "When I was with them, I trained even more. Once I started questioning the actions of those I followed, I began to resent my abilities. I felt like I was being used." Weiss had relaxed her arms, letting them rest across her stomach. Her expression had also softened. 

"But once I decided to become a Huntress, I took my skills back for myself," Blake continued. "I would no longer allow someone else to use them for their purposes. Instead, I would use my abilities to fight for what I believed in." 

Blake finished and met Weiss' gaze. She couldn't quite read what her friend was feeling, but the look in Weiss' eyes was gentle without being pitying. After a moment, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I don't know that my singing will help me achieve my goals." Weiss opened her eyes and smiled. "But you're right. Thank you." 

Blake felt the tension throughout her body release all at once. "Plus, we all really like your singing," Blake added with a smile. 

Weiss took Blake's arm again, this time pulling her close and gently pressing her shoulder into Blake's arm. "Sorry to bring the mood down. Let's enjoy the rest of our evening." 

Blake found that Weiss' closeness didn't make her nervous like before. It was more comforting now and Blake felt a warmth in her chest. "Yeah," she replied happily. 

\ 

"How can you still be hungry?" Weiss asked. "You had almost an entire tray of hors d'oeuvres." She and Blake were strolling down the hallway to their dorm room. 

"That's like ten bites," Blake protested. "The better question is: how are your feet not killing you? I'm ready to fall over." She had removed her shoes when they entered the building and was now carrying them. 

"You'll get used to it after a few outings like this," Weiss shrugged. 

"Is that an invitation? I guess I didn't embarrass you too much." 

"You were charming!" Weiss said in a ridiculous voice. 

"Knock it off!" Blake laughed. 

Weiss chuckled. "I can say without a doubt that I've never enjoyed one of these events as much as tonight." Weiss smiled brightly, making Blake's heart swell a bit. 

"I had a lot of fun, too," Blake said. They reached the door to their room and stopped. They stood next to each other in silence for a moment. 

"I think I'll go get a cup of coffee before bed," Weiss said. "Would you like anything from the dining hall?" 

"No thanks. Yang just restocked her snack supply. I'll steal something from there." 

"Alright, well." Weiss paused. "If you're in bed before I get back, then good night." She turned to leave for the dining hall. 

Blake bit her lip as she watched her crush walking away, not sure if she should make a move or not. "Screw it," she thought and dropped her shoes on the floor. "Weiss, wait!" Blake called. Weiss turned as Blake closed the small gap that was between them, coming right up to her. Blake leaned down quickly and gave Weiss a light kiss on the cheek. She straightened her back and turned around in one motion, unsure of what she had just done and desperate to retreat into the room before Weiss had the chance to react. 

Blake left her shoes and as she placed her hand on the door, she felt Weiss' grip on her other arm. She looked at Weiss, who looked like she was practically pouting. "That was a poor excuse for an end of the date kiss," she said. She gently pulled Blake away from the door and brought her close, taking Blake's hands in hers. 

Time seemed to slow down as Blake watched Weiss raise up on her toes and lean towards her. Blake found her body following Weiss' lead, bending down to meet her. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. Blake reveled in the warmth of Weiss' lips and the sweet smell of her perfume. 

The kiss probably lasted only a few seconds, but it seemed like longer to Blake before they parted. Blake opened her eyes to see Weiss playfully smirking. "Much better," she said. Blake stood frozen, her lips still parted slightly. Weiss giggled and turned to leave, giving Blake a small wave as she did. "Good night~" She sang the last word as she left Blake standing in the hall. 

Blake watched her leave and turn down another hallway. Her mind finally caught up to her and she leaned against the door. A smile crept across her face as she sighed happily. "I owe Yang big time," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing these characters so I hope I did them justice. I'm not sure about my Weiss but I like to think that she's much nicer and chill around Blake.
> 
> I'm not anticipating writing more RWBY stuff, but if you're into Life is Strange, I've written one longer work for that and I'm getting ready to start another work soonish. You can also find me at sassamapod.tumblr.com, where I post a looooot of RWBY stuff.


End file.
